Conspiracy
by Megamafan16
Summary: When the galaxy orders genocide against the Tamaranians, Robin goes on a rampage of galactic proportions to stop the holocaust! Guest appearances of the Green Lantern Corps, Hal Jordan, and Sinestro. Inspired by 'Troq.' RobStar themes within.
1. Gigantic news

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters in this story. They were created by DC comics, Warner Bros., or both. Not me.

Note: I'm going to depict attempted genocide in this fanfic (I am completely opposed to racism, but still, stop reading if you don't like racist elements.) Based heavily off 'Troq'.

In another note, this and a few other stories (Bad Hair Day included) are going to be in my version of the Teen Titans Season 6, a popular category. This version has Starfire as the key player (she never had a season devoted to her, but Robin, Terra, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy have.)

This is the first episode. I'm going to post an 'order of events' on my profile at some point.

* * *

Conspiracy: 

* * *

Many things apply to it: It is infinite, it is a void, it is empty, and it is big. We simply refer to it as Outer Space.

Many creatures live on other planets, separated from us by vast tracks of space. Only a few have bridged this gap. Except for some superheroes, no human has ever traversed this distance. However, several kinds of aliens have bridged the gap, and come to our planet. Each had their own means, and purposes, which were not always peaceful.

Such is a case with this one particular alien, known by his enemies as simply 'XL Terrestrial.' People only know how he got here: His spaceship crash-landed on our planet, and his adjustment to living on earth took place under the supervision of Brother Blood, at the HIVE academy. Why he came has always been a mystery. Even when he worked for the Brotherhood of Evil, his motives were never revealed.

Some time after the Brotherhood was unfrozen and put in jail, he suddenly, on a whim, decided to escape. He went on a theft spree, stealing the latest advances in solar power and space-rocket technology from Wayne Enterprises research facilities, then disappearing, almost without a trace. Naturally, this did not go unnoticed.

A group of teenaged superheroes, The Teen Titans, had gone on his trail, and found him performing experiments in an abandoned NASA facility. They weren't here to sate their scientific curiosity, however; they were here to bring XL Terrestrial to justice.

Within minutes of locating him, the doors to the research facility were busted open by a blast of sonic force. When the smoke cleared, XL Terrestrial turned around, finding Cyborg, Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy across the room.

Like an evil mastermind, XL said "Greetings, Titans. I was beginning to worry you wouldn't be coming."

Robin, pulling out his bo-staff, replied by saying "If we didn't come, someone else would."

XL laughed, and said "Oh, right. I could have been attacked by Batman, instead of his sidekick and his band of misfits."

Robin's head steamed, melting his freshly-applied hair gel.

XL continued: "I shall assume your earthly customs dictate we must fight at this point. Hold on while I prepare myself for combat."

Before the Titans could rush him, the villain pressed the arrow on his chest. Instantly, his body enlarged, crashing through the ceiling, and knocking everything within a ten-foot radius to the ground.

Now one hundred feet tall, XL Terrestrial stepped aside into the nearby clearing. With a booming voice, he called down: "I am ready now, Titans. Unless you puny humans are frightened, we shall begin our fight."

He just barely made out Robin shouting: "TITANS, GO!"

"So be it." And with that, he stomped the ground, causing a small earthquake that knocked his foes off their feet. Luckily, Raven was able to levitate above the shock, and with a quick exclamation of "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" she lifted her friends away with her soul-energy. They flew up on the black platform, making a beeline for their foe's upper body.

"Since when did this guy get so tall? He didn't go past house-size when we fought him at the Brotherhood's stronghold! Now he's bigger than Trigon was!" complained Beast Boy.

"The answer, green microbe, is this: I have more energy to power my growth suit, thanks to the solar energy converters I took from the research facility. Once I have defeated you, I shall grow as big as this planet!" the giant alien proclaimed.

It was then the Titans realized what was at stake. Robin, unnecessarily, said "If he gets that big, he'll rip the Earth apart by just being so close to us!"

"Not to worry, Robin. That's as big as he's getting!" Cyborg shouted, priming his built-in sonic cannon as he did. Aiming straight for XL's face, a beam of solid force shot out of his arm. However, XL Terrestrial was so big, he hardly noticed it!

Beast Boy leapt off of the platform, shape-shifting powers turning him into a Giganotosaurus as he did, and bit down on the part of XL's body he landed on.

The alien shrunk slightly, as his growth suit was damaged. However, the damage was so minimal; he only shrunk five feet, out of one hundred. "Puny insect!" the alien shouted. "I'll swat you like the fly you are!"

Beast Boy, in response, changed into a fly. He was so tiny, he could not be seen or heard by XL Terrestrial at the size he was at.

While he searched for his target, Raven threw Cyborg and Robin onto his shoulder. They proceeded to try ripping his suit apart; Robin with Birdarangs, Cyborg with a cyber-saw.

"Oh please." said XL as he shrunk another ten feet. Still massive, he vibrated his shoulder ever so slightly, but it threw the two heroes off his shoulder. Luckily, Beast Boy's Quetzalcoatlus form caught them both before they fell to their death.

While the boys recovered, Raven started her chant again: "Azarath Metri-AAH!" Unforutunately, she was cut off by a sudden gust of wind, one that originated from XL Terrestrial blowing at her.

Just then, the arrow on his suit glowed orange, indicating that it has reached full power. "It's been fun, Titans. Unfortunately, I need to go into orbit now, so I can have enough room to grow as big as the Earth." And with that, rocket boots appeared on his feet (self-made, from stolen Wayne tech) and he launched his massive self into space.

"Nooo! We're gonna be crushed!" wailed Cyborg.

"Not yet."

As Cyborg wondered what his leader was talking about, Robin pulled up his communicator and said "Robin to Starfire; commence disabling operation."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In the stratosphere-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XL Terrestrial, confident that he can now get away with his plan, inched his hand towards his growth suit's activation button…..

….Only to suddenly feel his rocket-boots stop working! He looked down at his feet, and found that the circuits controlling the boots were somehow severed! In shock, he relaxed control of his suit, and reverted back to human-size!

He started to fall, but while his eyes were closed (as he awaited the ground); he was caught by Starfire, who proceeded to carry him down.

"Starfire to Robin; Disabling operation successful."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back on the ground------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was explaining what had just happened:

"I didn't know if XL Terrestrial had listening technology, so I told you guys she was on another mission. In reality, she was setting up a trap up in the atmosphere. Her job was to shoot him down if he decided to use the rockets he stole from Wayne enterprises. Turns out to have been needed after all."

Just then, Starfire appeared in the sky, a seemingly unconscious XL Terrestrial in her arms.

"Nice going, Star! You just practically saved the earth by yourself! Tamaran rocks!"

"Friends, I thank you for you appreciations! Let us share our triumph over Traditional Tamaranian Glord-snox! I am sure we shall find the thirty dead cockroaches necessary for the feast!"

(Wo-wo-woooooooo)

".......Maybe some other time?"

Just then, XL Terrestrial woke up, finding himself being held, by the arms, by a floating Starfire. Suddenly, the calm expressions he had displayed up until now were replaced by ones of hatred.

He kicked her leg, shouting "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME, YOU SLIMY TROQ!"

That served to destroy the mood instantly. Robin pulled him out of Starfire's grasp, looked at him straight on, and said "Don't call her that!"

"Now I know why you're so pathetic, Robin! You allow a troq in your home! I'd be doing you all a favor if I just killed her right-"

Robin, angrier, threw XL Terrestrial to the ground and said "You're already in deep enough trouble. Adding a Hate crime to your rep would be enough to get you the death penalty!"

XL paused for a few seconds on the ground then laughed.

"Bird Boy, Bird Boy. It wouldn't be a crime. I'd be doing my civic duty! Last week, The Galactic Congress ordered that the Tamaranian Race be wiped out!"

Everyone gasped.

* * *

Man this is going to be an emotional story!

Stay tuned, as Robin discusses how he and the Titans are going to prevent the Tamaranian Holocaust!

P.S. As of this writing I haven't gotten a single flame. I am writing this because I would very much like it to stay that way.

P.S.S. In short, PLZ NO FLAMES!!!! if this story offends you, please say it politely.


	2. Search for answers

Disclaimer:

I do not own any character used in this story.

Flashback:

_Robin, angrier, threw XL Terrestrial to the ground and said "You're already in deep enough trouble. Adding a Hate crime to your rep would be enough to get you the death penalty!"_

_XL paused for a few seconds on the ground then laughed._

"_Bird Boy, Bird Boy. It wouldn't be a crime. I'd be doing my civic duty! Last week, The Galactic Congress ordered that the Tamaranian Race be wiped out!"_

_Everyone gasped._

--------------------------------------------Later, at Titans Tower---------------------------------------

"…Teen Titans calling Batman. Teen Titans calling Batman." Cyborg desperately whispered into the microphone.

The screen displayed only static for a few seconds, then something appeared: A man in a rather familiar cowl, with a cave in the background. The secret frequency Robin used to keep in contact with Batman (just in case something happened in one area that directly affected the other) was now active.

"Batman here. Where's Robin?"

Raven, who was standing nearby at the time along with Starfire and Beast Boy, said "In his room. I can feel his anger all the way down here."

"Why should he be angry? I heard you guys took down XL Terrestrial, and saved the planet!"

Cyborg, unchanged, said "Just after he lost, XL called Starfire a… bad name, and said her entire race was going to be wiped out. Says it's an order from the 'Galactic Congress' or something."

Batman paused for a second, and said "Any more information?"

Cyborg manipulated the controls for the computer and said "We have the interrogation record right here. I'm sending it to you right now."

------------------------------------------------(Interrogation tape) ------------------------------------------

The video started, and XL Terrestrial was handcuffed to the table, struggling to break free. Robin walked in, sat don in front of the alien racist, and started:

"Alright, XL. I want answers. Tell me what you know about this."

"G/dares, You're attached to that little troq, aren't you?"

"That's putting it lightly."

"That's the only thing on which we differ, Robin. I was very much a version of you on my planet. I only came to earth because the troqs destroyed my homeworld!"

Robin slammed his fists on the interrogation table as he said:

"That's impossible! I met Tamaranians before, and they're not conquererors! Except for a few, they never left their planet!"

"Believe what you want. I saw it. Their hordes laid waste to my great world. I arrived here with nothing, especially no knowledge of how to survive on this world! Even though he did brainwash me, I owe Brother Blood that much."

"Cut to the chase, XL. When did the 'Galactic Congress' order its members to commit genocide?"

"In your earthly time-frame, it would be approximately eight days. By now, they've set up the blockade around Tamaranian orbit, preventing them from leaving. I also learned that they had developed a weapon that would obliterate them all in one shot. I only wanted to become as big as a planet because I wanted to be that weapon!"

"So you could tear Tamaran apart with your bare hands?"

"Precisely. I would have made the troqs pay for what they did to my planet."

"Well, It didn't happen. It's never going to happen. I'll see to it that you are imprisoned for life!"

"The Galactic Congress would consider me a hero! You will bring their wrath upon your planet if you dare to imprison me!"

"Last I checked, Earth was such a 'backwards world,' most aliens ignore us. I'm more worried about what happens to Starfire's friends and family."

Xl Terrestrial struggled against his handcuffs agian, shouting "The infinite races of the universe will make you pay for what you are doing! Your world is doomed by your actons!"

"No one's going to die! Especially not Starfire!" Robin shouted in the alien's face before storming out of the room in anger.

-----------------------------------------(Tape ends)-----------------------------------------

Batman, with barely any emotional change, said "Interesting, Titans. So, what does all of this have to do with me?"

"The Justice League of America gets missions in space more often than we do. I was wondering if you could tell us anything you know about this." asked Cyborg.

"Sorry, Titans. For a month prior to the date you listed, The Justice League has been dealing with threats more close to home. In the times we did go out into space, we never heard anyone talk about the Tamaranians."

Just as the rest of the Titans were about to hang up, Batman suddenly remembered something: "Wait. Eight days ago…That's how long the Green Lantern has been AWOL from Justice League meetings!"

Everyone's eyes lit up.

"Whatever is keeping him, it must be something to do with the Congress, and it must be very important. I'd suggest going to Oa first, and consulting the Guardians of the Universe about this. See if they know anything."

"Got it."

"Good luck, Titans. Batman out."

----------------------------------------------------Later----------------------------------------------------------

Starfire walked into Robin's room, careful not to disturb him. He was sitting on the floor, using a meditation technique he learned from Raven.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…. Azarath Metrion Zinthos…. Azarath Metrion Zinthos…."

"…Robin? Are you okay?"

Without turning around, Robin paused, and said "What does it look like?"

"How goes the meditation?"

"Not so good. I've been trying to calm down ever since I interrogated XL Terrestrial."

"Oh. I just wanted to let you know that we have spoken to the 'The Justice League of America,' and they have told us that since my people have been marked for destruction, the Green Lantern has been 'ay-wall.' They also suggest we speak to the Guardians of the Universe about what is going on."

"A lead. finally." And with that, Robin walked over to his room's door, and pressed the alarm.

"Titans, meet me in the T-ship hangar. We have a Holocaust to prevent."

Robin rushed out the door, and Starfire shouted "Do you not wish to grab a meal before we go?"

-------------------------------------------------T-ship hangar, 5 minutes later--------------------------------------

"Main Power, on." reported Robin.

"Ion thrusters, full power." reported Cyborg.

"Defensive systems, active." reported Raven.

"Oxygen tanks, at maximum." reported Beast Boy.

"Other systems, are capable." reported Starfire.

"Titans, launch!"

And with that, the T-ship's orbital thrusters engaged, carrying the five underage astronauts into orbit.

"Next stop, Oa!"

* * *

Next Time, what will the Titans find at Oa?

It appears, by branching into RobStar, I have reached a popular fanbase!

After reading, please vote in the poll on my profile to decide what story i do after I'm done with this!


	3. Trouble on Oa

Disclaimer:

….what I've said for the past 18 disclaimers i've put on this site! I'm not gonna say it again!

("Click" You are required by Galactic Copyright laws to say it, Megamafan16.)

Ok, Ok, I don't own Teen Titans. Happy now, officer?

* * *

Flashback:

_"Titans, launch!"_

_And with that, the T-ship's orbital thrusters engaged, carrying the five underage astronauts into orbit. _

_"Next stop, Oa!"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------Later, in Oan orbit--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans arrive at Oa, hoping to find the Guardians of the Universe, but instead they found something else: A massive number of yellow-colored spaceships in orbit around the green planet! Starfire, working the advanced Communications console they recently installed, heard this as they entered Oa's solar system:

"Attention, incoming spacecraft. you are entering an area of space controlled by the Galactic Congress. Identify yourself, or we will make use of our plasma arsenal."

Starfire replayed it throughout the T-ship, and responded: "We are the Teen Titans of Earth, here to see the Guardians of the Universe."

The voice responded with: "I'm sorry, but I shall have to turn you away. The Guardians and the Green Lantern Corps are under planetary blockade. No one may enter or leave the planet's atmosphere."

Robin joined in on the transmission: "WHAT? You're treating the Guardians as if they were common CRIMINALS?"

"Official orders. I am not at liberty to discuss the reasoning behind it on public communication frequencies. And I should remind you that you are speaking to a United Galactic Police Force member, and insults are highly discouraged."

Robin started to say something, but Starfire cut in: "Perhaps you would be willing to discuss it with us in person?"

After a long pause, the mysterious voice said "We will send two Violet Squadron fighters to escort you. You will be searched upon entering our facility for offensive weaponry. Oh, and try and keep your friend under control."

As the two tiny purple spaceships directed them, the Titans feared Robin's flaming head would waste all of the oxygen in his pod.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Elswhere in Oan orbit--------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Titans disembarked, a slightly familiar sight appeared: An Airport security checkpoint, complete with two security guards (in purple full-body armor and armed with laser rifles.)

Cyborg looked at it and said "Man, this is gonna be too easy!" However, as he walked through the arch, it suddenly beeped like crazy!

"Empty your storage units," said one of the security guards. Cyborg complied, opening his various internal storage containers, and pulling out a vast array of nuts, bolts, power tools, and….

"A motorized automatic EGG BEATER?!?!?! YOU MURDERER!!!!!!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Hey, not ALL of us are vegetarian, ya know!" Cyborg shouted, pulling a massive multi-function hedge trimmer out of his back pocket.

Beast Boy fumed.

"We have to worry about whether or not we're getting in, not whether or not one of us has a weapon of mass egg-destruction." (Three guesses who said that.)

After five minutes, Cyborg was allowed to go. A digitigrades-legged janitor swept away the massive pile of metallic objects as the rest of the Titans filed through the checkpoint.

First Beast Boy, then Raven successfully made it. Robin was next, and he went through just as Starfire was behind her.

The arch beeped, and a guard asked Robin to remove his utility belt. "First," Robin said, "Let's get one thing straight: I will personally hurt anyone who hurts Starfire."

"If you're talking about the Tamaranian girl right behind you, she's a special case. She lives on Earth, an independent planet. We're not allowed to attack inhabitants of a planet not affiliated with the Galactic Congress unless provoked."

The other guard raised his rifle, pointed it at Starfire, and said "Why wait until provoked, Wes-xan? We know she's going to attack us anyway. Let's just kill her and-"

He was suddenly interrupted by a coordinated pattern of 'clicks' followed by an audible hum. The guard turned around, finding Cyborg's sonic cannon aimed at his head!

"Drop your weapon, and I'll drop mine." Cyborg stated calmly.

"P..ppp…pppoint taken." stuttered the guard, who dropped his rifle. As soon as it hit the ground, Cyborg's cannon folded back up into his arm.

Turning back to Robin, the guard named 'Wes-xan' said "Please forgive Kar-dix. He thinks the order for galactic extermination trumps all other laws laid down by the same Congress. Now, your belt, please."

Robin complied, saying "We'll fight if you attack, and you'll fight if we attack. Truce?"

"Truce. I'm going to have to ask, however, that your friends have some attachments placed on them to inhibit their offensive abilities."

----------------------------------------------------------------------Later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After all of the necessary provisions were met-Starfire and Cyborg had energy surround their hands, Beast Boy had a tight rubber suit put on him, and all of the guards put away their guns-the Teen Titans were led into a room with floating chairs.

They all had a seat, and a wolfman-like alien stepped into the room, introducing himself as he did:

"I'm Roornar, commander of this division of the Violet Squadron, the security force under the command of the Galactic Congress. I apologize for the increased security, but as the galaxy is in a state of crisis, we cannot afford to let anything happen that would endanger the Violet Squadron. I understand you had some questions you came here to have answered. Ask away."

Raven started: "Why you behaving so hostile towards the Guardians of the Universe? I mean, they have that name for a reason."

Roornar scratched behind his ears (Like a dog) and said "The details are kinda confidential, but I can tell you this: The first blockade of Tamaran was attacked before it could set itself up. And apparently, it was attacked by a Green Lantern. Oa is under blockade by yellow ships, to combat the Lanterns, until further notice."

Robin, after a few seconds, asked "Why are you even blockading Tamaran in the first place? What's the basis for the 'kill all Tamaranians' order I heard about?"

Roornar looked like he was about to laugh. "That, human, is a fact known throughout the galaxy! I'm surprised you haven't heard! Even Independent planets like earth should have gotten the notice!"

Robin, eyes narrowing, said: "Well, we didn't get that message. The only person on our planet who knew about it was an alien super-criminal called 'XL Terrestrial.' He told us about it. The reason we came here was to ask the Guardians if they knew anything about it."

"Ah. In that case, I'll tell you about the order: About ten earth-days ago, the planet Korugar was attacked by Tamaranians. A force of about thirty or so stormed the capital city, laying waste to everything. Once there was practically nothing left in the city, the invaders left, promising to return."

As Starfire gasped in shock at the acts of her own people, Roornar continued:

"The Galactic Congress, of course, didn't take too kindly to that threat. They ordered that anyone who sighted a Tamaranian is obligated to kill it on sight. A transmission was sent to every planet, even ones not associated with the Congress. I have no idea why you never heard about it."

After a pause, Robin stood up, saying: "That's impossible. The Tamaranians never considered invading another planet! Not even in retaliation for all of the times they were invaded!"

Roornar's wolf-eyes blinked, and he said "What's even more confusing is that the people of Korugar never invaded Tamaran before! This was a purely pre-emptive strike! That's why the Galactic Congress even considered the order! That's why Tamaran is currently under blockade! That's why we're developing a superweapon to destroy them all! That's why Oa is under blockade for daring to help Tamaran! That's why any of this is happening at all!"

Everyone stopped talking for a minute, and then Robin turned around, and walked away. As the rest of the Titans followed, Robin said "Something isn't right here. Either the whole story is made up by inter-species racists, or someone is posing as Tamaranians to get people to turn against them. Either way, the Galactic Congress is playing right into their-

He was suddenly interrupted as the entire space station echoed with the loudspeakers shouting "ALL BATTLE TROOPS, OCCUPY YOUR STATIONS. CODE GREEN."

Within seconds, dozens of Violet Squadron members were running throughout the halls, past the Titans, who looked out the window to see what was going on. Outside, they saw…

"It's the Green Lantern!" shouted Beast Boy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------Outside-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The red-skinned Green Lantern cursed the presence of yellow ships. He hoped that their bullets weren't yellow too, because they would pass right through any force-field he would construct with his power ring.

Then, he looked in the window of one of the space stations, and saw….

"The Teen Titans? Well, this changes things considerably."

* * *

Wow, this is taking a while.

Spoiler alert: That Green Lantern isn't associated with the Justice League…..

Oh, and just in case you haven't noticed, whatever's going on is turning the galaxy upside-down, into practically an Aryan (Nazi) society! Even the Green Lanterns, the light that shines through the darkness, are no longer trusted!

Oh, and I've had a new idea recently: I'm going to do two projects at once come February: a valentines day-themed story in addition to whatever I'm working on at the time.

That doesn't mean you should stop voting in my poll, tho!


	4. Enter Sinestro

Disclaimer:

I do not own Teen Titans, the Justice League, or the Green Lanterns. All published comics and cartoons about them are owned by Warner Bros. and DC comics.

I made up the Violet Squadron though.

Flashback:

."_ The red-skinned Green Lantern cursed the presence of yellow ships. He hoped that their bullets weren't yellow too, because they would pass right through any force-field he would construct with his power ring. _

_Then, he looked in the window of one of the space stations, and saw…._

"_The Teen Titans? Well, this changes things considerably"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Five seconds later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Green Lantern focused on his power ring, and constructed a shield with which he deflected the red-colored ('relieved sigh') plasma bolts aimed at him. Keeping the shield in front of him, he zoomed towards the station he saw the Teen Titans in. As he did, he thought 'my mission could become several degrees easier if I can get the Titans to come with me!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------Inside the space station-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Beast Boy exclaimed what he did, everyone else looked out the window, and saw the Green Lantern being fired upon. Starfire turned to Robin, and said "We must help him! We cannot sit by and watch him be destroyed by those he called his friends!"

Cyborg nodded. "She's right. Besides, the Lanterns know the galaxy like the back of their hand. We could use his help if we're going to get to the bottom of whatever's happening to the Galaxy!"

Robin also nodded, and said "We need to get them to stop."

They ran through the corridor, following the rushing tide of Violet-colored soldiers. Eventually, they came to an area filled with offensive-related stuff. Soldiers were stepping into fighters, airlocks, and elevators, grabbing rifles at various points along the way.

They ran into the center, and saw Wes-xan and Kar-dix on their way to join the fight.

Wes-xan, grabbing a plasma rifle and oxygen pack, said "I can't really talk right now. A Green Lantern is attempting to leave the planet."

Starfire floated up above her friends, allowing her to be seen, and said "That is why we need to talk! The Green Lanterns are not your enemy!"

Kar-dix, cocking his gun, spat "They're _your_ friends, Tamaranian. That's why we are treating them as an enemy!"

"Kar-dix! That's not the reason! The Green Lantern attacked a Congress ship! We don't really know if they're allies of the supposed Tamaranian invasion army." Wes-xan said sternly.

"And if my people did cause all of that suffering on Korugar, the Green Lanterns would never ally themselves with conquerors! How do you even know if any of the reasoning behind these orders is even real?" asked an exasperated-looking Starfire.

After a pause, Kar-dix suddenly pulled out a small pistol surrounded by crackling energy. Pointing it at Starfire, he angrily said "I don't. All that I know is that another Troq is going to be destroyed in minutes. And you are going to be that Troq."

The energy surrounding the pistol Kar-dix was holding sounded like lightning, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. Wes-xan shouted "ARE YOU INSANE, KAR-DIX? WE'RE FORBIDDEN FROM USING DISINTEGRATORS ON BOARD A SPACE STATION! IF YOU MISS, YOU COULD DESTROY US ALL!"

Hatred in his eyes, Kar-dix said "Hear that, Troqie? You'd better hold still, so I don't miss."

As every single Violet Squadron member watched, hoping he either didn't miss, (or didn't fire at all) Kar-dix placed his finger on the trigger, started to pull…

What happened next happened all at once.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------Just outside the space-station---------------------------------------------------------------------

The Green Lantern found the entrance, protected by a force-field made of (talk about a hole in someone's defenses!) blue energy. However, a pair of yellow shield-doors was closing just behind the field.

To prevent them from closing, he commanded his ring to form an object in between the doors, preventing them from closing. (They hooked into the door's gray interiors, so they didn't come into contact with any yellow.) He then flew in, surrounding himself with an energy field as he did. "Good thing I got in before I had to find out if they were packing any yellow rockets!" he mused to himself.

Completely unnoticed by any security sensors, he flew through the station, searching for the Titans.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------In the armament room---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robin! Stop! You're killing him!" shouted Starfire.

The leader of the Titans suddenly paused, realizing what he did: True, he did knock the disintegrator-pistol out of Kar-dix's hand, saving Starfire. However, for a reason he didn't comprehend, he didn't stop there. Before Kar-dix could recover, Robin had kicked him in the chest, knocking him ten feet across the floor. Robin then leapt upon him, madness in his eyes (behind the mask), and would have beat the helpless guard into a bloody mess….had Starfire not called out to save his life.

Robin stood up, started to back off, and suddenly knelt down crying. Starfire floated over to him, and attempted to comfort him. Robin was crying so hard, he had to take off his mask and rub his eyes. (his eyes were shielded from view by his arm.)

Raven, once she managed to screen out the massive tide of emotions that had suddenly filled the room, looked at the shocked form of Wes-xan. "I'm assuming the truce has ended."

"…It has. I'm going to have to place you all under arrest for assaulting a member of the Violet Squadron. Any attempts at resistance will authorize us to use deadly force, so I would suggest you just give up." And with that, all of the soldiers within a thirty-foot radius around the huddled group of Titans raised their rifles, and took aim.

Suddenly, a voice cut through the crowd: "What if they're not the ones doing the resisting? What then?"

The soldiers turned in the direction of the voice, and saw a figure with red-colored skin, a curly mustache, a pointy-looking beard, and green-colored tights flying over their heads. Before the Violet Squadron could react, the flying man pointed his right fist at the Titans, and a green flow of energy rushed out of his hand, enveloping the five captive heroes in a protective bubble.

Roornar, who had been watching this from the sidelines, shouted "It's that Green Lantern! Don't let him escape!" The Squadron opened fire, but another wave of his fist caused a green shield to sprout from the intruder's hand. None of their shots found their mark.

The Green Lantern pulled on the energy band that extended from the bubble he created around the Titans, and it lifted up into the air behind him. Placing himself inside the bubble along with the teenagers, he carried it throughout the station straight to the exit. (still kept open by the object he had constructed earlier.) They left the space station, and three purple fighters immediately began tailing them, plasma cannons unleashing a hail of glowing bolts.

The Green Lantern stopped the bubble from moving, watched the fighters zip past, and launched three miniscule beams of energy from his power ring. These beams sliced through the ships, but only the plasma cannons were damaged. After they turned around and headed back to the fleet for repairs, the Lantern started the bubble moving through space again-this time at light speed, though none of the Titans felt any acceleration.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------In hyperspace--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the bubble kept moving, the Lantern sat down, and pulled a yellow object off of his shoulder-Robin's utility belt! "I believe this is yours, Boy Wonder?" Robin said nothing, but took it and clicked it into place. The Green Lantern also pointed his power ring at Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, removing their various encumberments. (the energy surrounding Starfire's and Cyborg's hands, and Beast Boy's inhibitive latex suit)

Opening his sonic cannon up, then closing it, Cyborg said "I can't thank you enough, Green Lantern!"

"Please. There are so many Green Lanterns. It's called the Green Lantern Corps for a reason, you know. I'd prefer if you called me…Sinestro."

As everyone (except Robin, cause he was still kinda out of it) sounded puzzled, the Green Lantern said "It's a nickname that I received from Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern of Space sector 2814, or "Earth." He said that something about my facial hair made me look rather sinister."

As he said this, everyone looked at his handlebar-mustache and goatee-style beard. "He was right," commented Beast Boy, "you look like the kind of guy who would tie a girl to the railroad tracks, and laugh while she got run over!"

"Hal told me this. Since I trained him as a Green Lantern, we had a lot of contact. As soon as people heard what he called me, the nickname…stuck." After a little chuckle, he continued: "Besides, it's easier for offworlders to say it. So, anyway, I'm Sinestro, Green Lantern of the Planet Korugar, also known as Space Sector 1417, and your ally."

Before anyone could say anything, Sinestro said "I take it you've heard about the Tamaranian invasion of Korugar?" Everyone nodded, and he continued: "What you heard was only half of the truth. The 'army' that invaded my homeworld was really a gang of Tamaranian exiles. Criminals so evil, they were forbidden from breathing Tamaranian air by imperial order of the Grand Ruler. Among them was the infamous thief Blackfire, whom I'm guessing you're familiar with."

"Yeah, we're familiar with her! She's Starfire's evil sister!"

Sinestro continued: "I was able to see through the deception, but the Tamaran-haters in charge of the Galactic Congress waged war against the Tamaranians before I could plead for them to be spared. I tried turning back the blockade fleet with force, but I got reprimanded by the Guardians of the Universe for using unnecessary violence."

"What does all of this have to do with us? Why rescue us as soon as you leave Oa?"

"Good question, Raven. I've been thinking, and I'm going to need some help to stop the Tamaranians from being wrongfully persecuted. Will you help me bring Blackfire and her friends to justice, and save Tamaran?"

Everyone, including Robin, unanimously nodded their heads.

* * *

The Teen Titans aren't the only ones helping Sinestro. Next time, Sinestro's full team will be revealed!

P.S. I don't know if there are people out there who haven't heard of Sinestro or Korugar, so I'm not going to give anything away…

Also, please vote in my poll! I respond to popular demand!


	5. ValYor's return

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Teen Titans or the Green Lanterns.

I would try, but Sinestro would object to being owned.

* * *

Flashback:

"_What does all of this have to do with us? Why rescue us as soon as you leave Oa?"_

"_Good question, Raven. I've been thinking, and I'm going to need some help to stop the Tamaranians from being wrongfully persecuted. Will you help me bring Blackfire and her friends to justice, and save Tamaran?"_

_Everyone, including Robin, unanimously nodded their heads._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------Getting back to the scene--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks. I'd hoped you would join me. My ally is really eager to see you."

"Ally? Who is it?"

Before Sinestro could answer, the green bubble dropped out of hyperspace. As they looked around, they saw they were zooming by a rather large Nebula. By squinting, Starfire saw...

"There is a spacecraft inside the Nebula! Is that your ally?"

"Yes. And we mustn't keep him waiting."

Sinestro's ring glowed, and the bubble changed it's course, now heading towards the nebula. As they got closer to the spaceship, they began to see some familiar details....

Robin's eyes shot open, and he turned to face Sinestro with a jerk. "Him? You're partnered with Him? Are you nuts?"

"So you've met him before, eh? And apparently, not under the friendliest of circumstances. Don't worry. I shall seek out a new ally if he attempts to attack you."

Robin was still furious as the bubble ghosted through the ship's hull.

Inside the air-lock, a familiar sight, the bubble disappeared. Within seconds, a familiar voice sounded throughout the chamber, causing the Teen Titans to jerk in it's direction:

"Hello, everybody. I'm glad Sinestro brought you in time."

Pulling a birdarang out of his belt, Robin said "If you touch Starfire, I'll..."

"Kill me. Yes, I know. I intercepted the transmission that ordered you to be hunted down. The Violet Squadron act fast, you know. Don't worry, I have no intention of hurting her."

And with that, the unknown voice stepped into view.

Robin, refusing to put down his birdarang, said "That's hard to believe coming from you, Val-yor."

Sinestro, looking confused, said "Hey, Robin, would you mind if I combed through your memories a bit? I'm really curious as to why you're so keen to distrust Val-yor."

Sinestro pointed his ring at Robin, and images formed around them....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…_.(chuckles) You must be one of the good ones!"_

"_No. The fact that I rescued you does not make me better that other Tamaranians."_

"_Look! I'm trying to pay you a compliment!"_

"_Then why does it still sound like an insult?"_

"_....Spike! You understand! I..didn't mean anything by it, it's just-"_

"_Val-yor, I think it's time for you to go."_

"_(after a pause) I thought you earthlings were all right. I guess I was wrong. You're just like the troqs."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------End Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The images disappeared, and Sinestro said "Ahh. So that's why you think he's dangerous."

"Exactly. Please take us somewhere else."

"Easy, spike. I'm not that kind of Vernathian anymore. Our adventure together taught me a lesson. I only called you a...you-know-what back there, because part of the stereotype is that they don't know how to let go of a grudge. You couldn't accept it when I tried to be nice for a change!"

Robin clenched his fists, but Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder and said "Chill, man. Let's hear him out, at least."

Starfire also said "Sinestro wouldn't have chosen him as an ally if he was intent on following that order, like you believed he would."

"Starfire..." Finally calmed down, Robin put his birdarang back in his belt.

"Thanks a lot, Starfire. I was beginning to get worried there." said Val-yor, who smiled in her direction.

Starfire smiled too, slightly. Val-yor turned around, and as he walked to the control room, said "I will admit, my attempt at being nice back there...really didn't work. I can think of something I could have said back there that would have been Slightly less offensive: 'I'm glad to know that the stereotype is wrong for at least one of you guys."

Starfire, following him along with everyone, said "If you had said that, I might have said 'Go to Tamaran. You will find that the 'stereotype' is wrong for most of my people.' before Robin would have asked you to leave."

"What an odd coincidence. After I left Earth that day, going to Tamaran is exactly what I did! The Grand Ruler, Galfore, didn't seem like such a bad guy... Sinestro, could you use that 'memory probe' feature on your ring one more time?"

"Sure." And with that, Sinestro pointed his ring once again......

"Watch these memories, guys. They can explain more than you would believe from me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Teen Titans saw, as the images floated around them, Val-yor arriving at the Tamaranian Palace.

_He walked up to the guards and said "Excuse me, but how does an off-worlder get permission to speak with the...What do you call the leader of your kind?"_

_The guards looked at each other, and one said "He is the Grand Ruler. And if you can pay him proper respect, we will bring another group of guards to take you to him right now."_

"_Ummm...About that...I used to be one of the guys who called Tamaranians..."_

"_Troqs?" asked the other guard._

_Surprised, Val-yor said "Uhh...Yeah. I'm kind of afraid I'll offend you guys by accident. The last time I tried being nice to a Tamaranian, I had called her a 'troq' so many times she still took my compliment as an insult._

"_Do not worry. I am sure you will remember to stay respectful to the Grand Ruler. He does have a rather imposing stature."_

The scene changed, and everyone saw Val-yor walking down the hall, Galfore nearby.

_After a few seconds, he asked "Just out of curiosity, what does 'troq' mean?"_

_A guard looked at him, and said "It is a Tamaranian word that means 'worthless' and 'nothing.'_

_Val-yor looked down at the floor, saying "Wow. No wonder Starfire was so hurt when I said that..."_

"_WHAT? You insulted my little Bumgorf?!?"_

_Val-your shrunk down in fear, awaiting the spears to be driven into his body..._

_But they never came! He looked up, and saw that the only thing wrong was the stern glare Galfore was giving him._

_Galfore, serene yet stern, said "You were worried about accidentally offending us, off-worlder. I can see why."_

"_I..i....I had no idea Starfire was your daughter!"_

"_I cared for her, but I am not her father. She was once the princess of this planet, but she relinquished the crown to me, saying she belonged on earth. She had some new friends, the Teen Titans, with whom she wished to remain."_

_Val-yor breathed a sigh of relief._

"_You are so set in your ways, you cannot make the distinction between princesses, commoners, and criminals. Come. I will show you that distinction."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------End Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Duude....that was tight." said Beast Boy, as the images faded.

Val-yor nodded, and then said "Needless to say, Galfore showed me how wrong the stereotype was. I always thought that Tamaranians were Stupid, Incompetent, and Stubborn. Boy, was I wrong."

As they finally reached the bridge, he continued: "It turns out that the whole 'troq' madness resulted from Vernathians, and a few other races, coming into contact with Tamaranian Criminals. Whether they were trying to start over, but knew no other way of life than stealing, or they just attacked everything in sight, everyone started to hate them. With no good Tamaranians to compare them to, of which I discovered there were millions, everyone assumed that the entire race was like that."

Sinestro spoke up: "And now that that gang of criminals attacked Korugar, everyone who subscribes to the 'Tamaran hating bandwagon,' to use the Earth metaphor, has called this the Last Straw."

"Exactly. They all assume that the 'invasion army' is on Tamaran. If we can bring all of those criminals to justice, maybe we can stop this madness."

Beast Boy enthusiastically smiled, and said "Sounds like a plan to me! Where do we start?"

"First, we make sure that Robin's not on a hair-trigger. I need a hero, not a time bomb. Robin, I heard all about what you did to that guy from the Violet Squadron. I'm still feeling a bit uneasy working with you."

"Any second we waste brings Tamaran closer to destruction! We need to act now!"

"What good will that do if you're out of control, spike? Right now, you're liable to hit one of your friends!"

"But...but-"

Starfire suddenly cut in: "Describe what we need to do. I shall calm Robin down afterwards."

This drew a few giggles from Cyborg and Beast Boy, who failed to notice Raven rolling her eyes at the two of them.

Val-yor looked at Starfire, saying "Of course. I trust you'll get him back into his old self."

As Starfire smiled in appreciation, Val-yor turned to the screen on the windshield, which began displaying images that corresponded with what he was saying: "Anyway, me and Sinestro tracked Blackfire and her buddies to a small moon. Luckily, it has an Atmosphere, so we won't need any spare spacesuits. We're just gonna drop down there, knock them all out, and call the police. Once the supposed 'Tamaranian invasion force' is in custody, I'm sure that the Galactic Congress will be more willing to listen to reason, and call off their blockades of Tamaran and Oa. Everything will be back to normal, and we'll have nothing to worry about."

"Booyah! I'm in! When do we leave?"

"Well, if Starfire can do what she says she can with Robin, I'd say we can leave right now!"

"Awesome!" said Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. (hers was more toned down.)

Starfire guided Robin to a different location within the ship.

Sinestro smirked, and quietly said "Everything's coming together quite nicely." At those words, unnoticed by everyone else, his power ring glowed slightly...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------Elsewhere-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need calming down? What about you?"

"You will recall the time I spent in Raven's body? It taught me a little bit about control. Val-yor is right. You need to control yourself."

"But...Back on the space station, that guy threatened your life!"

"Yes. I am thankful that you are looking out for my safety. I would be even more thankful, however, if you could restrain yourself. Other people don't need to suffer because they say mean things about me. You do not solve a problem by becoming it."

"Starfire..." he started to say something, but instead decided to hug Starfire.

"Thank you." he said.

"No, thank You...Friend Robin." she said as she gently hugged back.

* * *

ROBSTAR!

Next time, The Titans and their allies go up against Blackfire's Rogue army. What could go wrong?

Oh, and I have some plans for Val-yor at the end of the story.

Be sure to vote in my poll!


	6. An exercise in futility

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Teen Titans or the Green Lanterns, DC Comics does.

* * *

Flashback: 

"_Booyah! I'm in! When do we leave?"_

"_Well, if Starfire can do what she says she can with Robin, I'd say we can leave right now!"_

"_Awesome!" said Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. (hers was more toned down.)_

_Starfire guided Robin to a different location within the ship. _

_Sinestro smirked, and quietly said "Everything's coming together quite nicely." At those words, unnoticed by everyone else, his power ring glowed slightly..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------Later---------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship dropped out of lightspeed, and the Titans saw, outside the ship, a small, green planet.

Sinestro pulled his ring up to his ear for a second, it glowed, and his eyes widened as he said "Space Sector 1418? They were this close to Korugar, my home, all this time? Why didn't I sense them?"

Val-yor explained: "On this rock, some of the rocks glow yellow. They might be using those rocks to absorb your green energies and prevent you from finding them. Blackfire's thought about a lot of possibilities."

"We're an unexpected variable. Let's use that to take her down." said Cyborg.

"That's exactly what I plan to do, Cyborg. Find Robin and Starfire. We're going to drop onto the planet's surface and give Blackfire a visit."

Suddenly, something rocked the ship. Beast Boy looked out the side window, and saw three small fighters strafing the ship, with Tamaranians at the pilot's seats!

"GAAH! Why didn't you tell me they had fighter ships?"

"So much for us being an 'unexpected variable.'" sighed Raven.

"Minor change in plans. This ship survived everything the Locrix could throw at it. It'll take more than a few fighters to stop it."

And with that, Val-yor gunned the engines planetward. The Tamaranian pursuers followed, more joining the pursuit…

---------------------------------------------------------Later, in the lower atmosphere-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll take care of the fighters. You guys go down to the planet's surface and take care of Blackfire. Robin, Cyborg, you'll find some jetpacks near the main air-lock. Can't afford to have your flying friends wasting their strength carrying you." And with that, Val-yor sat down in the control seat.

"Jetpacks? Sweet!" Cyborg said happily as he and the rest dashed out of the control room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------Five minutes later---------------------------------------------------------------------

In no time at all, Robin and Cyborg had their jetpacks strapped on, and Val-yor briefly stopped the ship so they could safely jump out.

Seconds after the door opened, Robin shouted "TITANS, GO!" and leapt out of the spaceship, his fellow teammates and Sinestro not too far behind. Together, the six of them zoomed downwards like skydivers.

Back inside the spaceship, Val-yor said to himself "It's been real nice knowing you, Titans. Especially you, Starfire." Then, gathering his wits, he closed the air-lock and fired the engines. His onboard computer counted seven hostile fighters behind him.

"Seven? They should know better than that…"

The spaceship flipped around it faced it's attackers, and fired three missiles at one of the fighters.

It's Tamaranian pilot barely got to say "G'lunkar" (rough translation: Oh Snap.) before his ship was obliterated, and he was ejected directly above Val-yor's vessel.

----------------------------------------------------------------Elsewhere-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Teen Titans continued their downward travels, until they saw a massive host of Tamaranians flying up to meet them. among them, they were able to distinguish Blackfire, who was shouting inaudible orders to her army of outcasts.

Robin and Cyborg fired up their Jetpacks, Beast Boy turned into a hawk, Starfire and Raven summoned their flight powers, and Sinestro activated his power ring. This arrested their falls, just as the Tamaranians reached them. They were barely twenty meters apart before the action started.

Robin flew up to a rather large Tamaranian (think Galfore) and threw a flash grenade. His opponent saw it coming, and blasted it with a massive starbolt. However, the smoke that resulted from using the starbolt allowed Robin to zip behind the giant and kick him in the back. The sudden disorientation interfered with the massive alien's flight, causing him to fall.

Two angry Tamaranians with sparking spears flew up towards Raven. She dodged them, and chanted "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Before the two assailants could react, her soul-self had flown through them, knocking them out.

Cyborg headed straight for another big one like the one Robin fought. Altering his right arm into it's sonic cannon form, He hit the giant with a point-blank blast of solid force. His opponent was sent flying.

Sinestro focused his power ring's energies into a pair of gigantic hands, which clapped together in front of three more Tamaranians. The shockwaves caused them to fall.

Beast Boy zoomed right towards a few more spear-wielding foes. One swung at him, but Beast Boy shifted into a turtle just before the spear connected. The spear clanged harmlessly on the shell, throwing him away, but he quickly shifted into a bat and flew above them. As they pursued him, he turned into an Apatosaurus, falling down right on their heads. Another quick shift into a hummingbird-form revealed that he had knocked them out of the sky.

And Starfire zoomed straight towards Blackfire, knocking aside any foolish enough to get in her way. And people did get in her way. She crashed straight into Blackfire, who resisted her sister's momentum with all the strength she could muster.

"Hello, little sister. Can't say I'm surprised. After I had my friends do that stunt on Korugar, I'd actually hoped you would drop by."

"You have endangered the Tamaranian race with your actions! You are going to wish you hadn't done what you have!"

"As long as I can get the chance to get my revenge on you, for banishing me from my home, I shall regret nothing! I don't care if my home is destroyed, because I am no longer allowed on it!"

In midair, the two Tamaranians were locked in a greek wrestling stance. They stared each other eye to eye; their eyebeams wrestling to see which one would hit their target. In addition, they were using their flight and super-strength to push into each other, creating enough force to compress the air between them into solid objects.

This went on for about ten seconds, and then Blackfire said "We could do this all day, little sister. We could just be here, until Tamaran is dead, and your friends are overwhelmed by my forces, many of whom your friends think they knocked out!"

Both of them looked down, and saw she was right: all of the troops that the Titans had knocked out of the sky were coming back into the midair battle.

"In the time it shall take to take my forces, and I, into custody, the Galactic Congress will turn Tamaran into a wasteland!"

"You underestimate my friends!"

"That's the problem. Not all of them are your friends."

Before Starfire could figure out what he meant, some kind of energy struck her in the back, knocking her out.

---------------------------------------------------Meanwhile, farther up---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Val-yor squeezed the trigger, and a burst of high-speed atomic particles ripped through the last fighter's hull. The Tamaranian pilot survived, but his starbolts could not penetrate the shield surrounding Val-yor's ship.

"Well, that's done. Now I can go help the Titans." He said to himself. As he did, the ship's roof opened, and he flew out under his own power. He zoomed downwards, intending to join the Titans in their fight…

But some kind of energy struck him before he could get there. His consciousness was overloaded faster than you could blink.

----------------------------------------------------Some time later--------------------------------------------------------------

All of the Titans woke up to find themselves on the planet surface, sitting on the ground, hands tied behind their back. Robin looked at his friends, and saw that although the bonds differed for each, (a full body suit for Beast Boy, gloves for Starfire, an electromagnetic inhibitor for Cyborg, a bubble for Raven, and a blindfold for both Starfire and Val-yor.) they all had one thing in common: They were all made out of a material that glowed bright green!

"Hey guys. Turns out, Hal was right about my moustache. I am quite sinister indeed."

Robin turned towards the sound, which was a rather familiar voice: The voice of Sinestro.

"Sinestro? What's gotten into you, you traitor?!?" Val-yor yelled.

"No, no, I'm not a traitor. For me to be a traitor, I would have had to be on your side to begin with! I'm more of a…a spy."

Blackfire walked out from behind Sinestro, and said "That's right. He's been on my side the whole time. And now, you are all my prisoners. Once I get a decent Galactic TV hooked up, we can all watch Tamaran be destroyed together!"

Robin couldn't believe himself. All that work to prevent the extinction of Tamaranian kind, and all he did was allow it's opponents to be tied up in an impossible-to-escape scenario.

* * *

Don't worry! This is not the end! There is something Blackfire and Starfire didn't plan for: check next time to find out!

I'm afraid I have discouraged voting in my poll by begging people to do it in every single chapter. So this time, I'm going to try reverse psychology:

Don't vote in the poll I have on my profile, no matter what!


	7. Violet Squadron, move out!

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Teen Titans or the Green Lanterns. DC Comics owns all trademarks associated with those characters.

However, I did make up the Violet Squadron.

* * *

Flashback:

"_Sinestro? What's gotten into you, you traitor?!?" Val-yor yelled._

"_No, no, I'm not a traitor. For me to be a traitor, I would have had to be on your side to begin with! I'm more of a…a spy."_

_Blackfire walked out from behind Sinestro, and said "That's right. He's been on my side the whole time. And now, you are all my prisoners. Once I get a decent Galactic TV hooked up, we can all watch Tamaran be destroyed together!"_

_Robin couldn't believe himself. All that work to prevent the extinction of Tamaranian kind, and all he did was allow it's opponents to be tied up in an impossible-to-escape scenario._

-----------------------------------------------Returning to the scene----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sinestro, no longer needing to conceal his allegiance, stroked his goatee and said "It was the easiest trick in the book! I can't believe you fell for it! You're such a stupid troq!"

Robin struggled against his energy bonds, yelling "Don't you dare-"

"I wasn't talking to Starfire, Robin. I was talking to you."

Everyone looked confused all of a sudden, even Blackfire. Sinestro then said "The 'troq' stereotype is that they're worthless, stupid, incompetent, stubborn, and many other nasty things. You, my friend, fall into that stereotype so perfectly! You and all your pathetic little friends there."

Starfire, blindfolded, but still angry, yelled "You are a flaqruwling chlorbag who has no respect for others!"

"Yeah! How do you even get Blackfire and her goons to work with you?" said Cyborg, as angrily as he could with the green electromagnetic inhibitor draining his power.

Blackfire turned and said "He has some people he feels hatred towards. We agreed to help each other get our individual revenges. The deal is temporary, but mutually beneficial."

Sinestro nodded, and said "As for her 'goons'…"

The brush parted, and over fifty evil Tamarainians, complete with five massive ones, entered the clearing. They turned to face the Titans as Sinestro raised his ring. The green energy struck each of the Tamaranians, and..seemingly peeled their skin off of their bodies! The Titans could only watch as the entire army was revealed to be…

"Robots? That's an army of Robots?" exclaimed Robin in confusion.

"Near-indestructible robots, designed and programmed to act like Tamaranians would, and fueled with energy from my power ring. My ring also provided the skin. Complete with anti-gravity generators and starbolt-blasters built into their arms! They convinced you, and the entire Galactic Congress!"

"Soon, they shall give the order, and every living thing on, or below, Tamaran's soil will be annihilated! And you, little sister, you and your friends will be forced to watch!"

Sinestro and Blackfire shared a maniacal laugh…

…When suddenly, a massive wormhole appeared in the sky above them! Grabbing everyone's attention, some kind of green-colored beam shot out of the warp and smashed into the ground, knocking aside every single one of the villains and robots.

The lapse in concentration that resulted from Sinestro hitting the ground caused the Titan's bonds to disappear. Massaging his wrists, Robin went over to help Starfire.

"Are you okay, Star?"

"…I am now."

-------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sinestro looked at the crater in front of him. Green flames were coming from it.

"Who dares to attack Sinestro?!? Show yourself!" shouted Sinestro, pointing his power ring towards the flames.

A voice came from inside the flames: "You've changed a lot since we last met, Sinestro. Earlier, you would have complimented me on my spectacular entrance."

Suddenly, the flames went out. There was a glowing-green figure standing in the middle, who said "You did say I needed to work on it."

A glimmer of recognition flashed before Sinestro's eyes: "J..j-JORDAN?!?"

The figure, who stopped glowing, responded. "That's right. Hal Jordan, Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814, here to place you under arrest for manipulating high authorities."

"…But how? All the Green Lanterns are trapped on Oa! The Violet Squadron-"

"Yeah…about that…" As he said that, Hal Jordan pointed upwards, to the still-open wormhole. As Sinestro turned his gaze upwards, a massive purple spacecraft started materializing out of the wormhole!

"After you escaped from jail on Oa, I had a talk with their leader, Roornar. He agreed to let me go under escort, just in case. They have orders to attack anything threatening. I'd say evil robots and psycho former Lanterns are in their scopes."

The Violet Squadron's warship suddenly discharged ten pods, each filled with six soldiers. They landed, and all sixty warriors clambered out onto the planet's surface. Roornar was in one, his canine form covered in some kind of high-tech battle suit. He leapt out of his pod, and snarled "Violet Squadron, move out!!!"

Sinestro, recovering from the sight of an army headed his way, raised his ring high into the air. It glowed, and all of the robots recovered and formed ranks. The front line raised their metallic arms, and fired up their internal generators of starbolt energy.

Blackfire shouted "FIRE!" and the battle began.

-----------------------------------------------------------Two seconds later-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The members of the Violet Squadron barely had time to pull out their energy shields before a wave of starbolts came streaking through the air. Luckily, very few soldiers were hit, and not fatally. These crawled off to safety while their friends raised their plasma-rifles and returned fire. Hal Jordan was beside the soldiers, constructing a starbolt-proof shield that the Violet Squadron could shoot through.

Roornar leapt through the air, and as he charged across the field, he activated his battle-suit. His hands suddenly grew long, red, glowing claws. Dodging all of the blasts that were aimed at him, he charged straight into the mass of robots and thrust his claws into one. The energy that constructed those claws cut right through the robot's armor, and it was destroyed.

A few minutes into the battle, the violet soldiers had managed to and shoot down a few robots. However, their enemies realized that their opponents were out of reach. The robots responded by activating their anti-gravity generators, floating up to where they had a clear shot at the soldiers. When they fired, several soldiers were almost killed. The soldiers raised their shields, and started shooting wildly at the aerobatic enemies.

Luckily for the soldiers, Hal Jordan flew up to meet them. Still maintaining his shield, he constructed rockets from his ring and launched them at the robots. Each robot needed to be hit head-on to be destroyed. In addition, he had to block their shots as well.

Roornar busied himself with the robots that still stayed on the ground, his animalistic senses allowing him to dodge almost everything that was thrown at him. With his battle-suit giving him laser-claws, he sliced and diced his way over to Blackfire. He swung at her with all his might, but she had reflexes that exceeded that of the robots, allowing her to easily fly out of his reach.

Roornar attempted to leap up towards her, but one of the giant robots (the ones that made big Tamaranians) grabbed him with a starbolt-charged hand. An explosion resulted, with Roornar caught right in the middle. Blackfire ordered the robot to focus on the soldiers, and then she turned to the now helpless wolf-man.

"If I allow you to live, Tamaran will be spared. That is something I cannot have. Time to put you to sleep, you mutt!" she yelled. Roornar heard her, and suddenly realized: the destruction of Tamaran was her idea all along! The Galactic Congress had played right into her hands! As she prepared a massive orb of starbolt-energy, he also realized that he learned this too late.

However, before she could throw it at Roornar, something else struck it, causing it to explode in her hand, knocking her to the ground! She turned towards where the object appeared, and saw…

"Nice shot, Starfire! TITANS, GO!" shouted Robin, as he pulled out his bo-staff and entered the fray.

Blackfire commanded her robots to stop the Titans, but before any of them could fire a shot, Raven lifted up a massive rock with her powers, and sent it flying through the mass of robots, knocking them aside.

One of the larger robots aimed it's massive arm at the Titans, but before it could fire, Val-yor had gotten to it, his laser eyes severing the arm. The Vernathian promptly picked the massive arm up, and used it's internal starbolt-cannon to blast the giant robot. Val-yor then threw the arm at one of the foot soldiers, flattening it.

Beast Boy drew some of the flying enemies' fire as a hummingbird, while Robin threw a birdarang at the ones he managed to distract. The birdarang severed several of their circuits, causing those robots to shut down. A robot managed to corner Robin shortly afterwards, but Robin was able to use his bo-staff to deflect the starbolts, while Beast Boy shifted into rhinoceros-form and gutted it with his horn.

Starfire carried Cyborg into the air, shooting flying robots with her eyebeams as she went. Eventually, Cyborg shouted "Thanks for the lift; I'll take it from here." Starfire let him go, and he extended a magnetic grapple onto one of the robots. Landing on it's back, he placed one of the fingers on his left hand into it's head, allowing him to hack it's system. For a few minutes afterwards, he divided his attention between driving his new vehicle (having it fire starbolts as it did), and punching any robots that passed by.

Blackfire, seeing the Titans make Glorg-pudding out of her army, got rather angry. She started firing starbolts everywhere, even towards her own troops. This continued for about half a minute, until something sharp suddenly dug into her leg, sending a few thousand volts of electricity through her body. Her hair stood up on it's ends, and she fell unconscious quickly.

Roornar, whose teeth were crackling with electricity, quickly checked her vital signs. Able to determine she was alive, he said to himself: "Still alive. Good; I'm going to need to interrogate her thoroughly in order to convince the Congress. For a second, I was worried that my taser-jaws had killed her." Hearing the sounds of battle around him, he reactivated his laser-claws and rejoined the melee.

-------------------------------------------------------------Shortly--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the Teen Titans joining the battle, the morale of the Violet Squadron was lifted. Feeling more confident, their plasma shots started hitting their targets more often. Without Blackfire's guidance, which they were programmed to respond to, the robots' patterns became predictable. It didn't take long for everyone to realize that the tide had turned in favor of the Good Guys.

Just as there were only sixteen robots left, however, a large green battering ram (even shaped like a ram's head) smashed through the shield that Hal had constructed, knocking several soldiers back as well. Roornar, before he could react, was encased in a cage of green energy. A quick glance confirmed it was the work of Sinestro, who proceeded to fly through the battle towards the soldiers.

Hal Jordan quickly turned his attentions to Sinestro. Focusing on his power ring, he constructed a lance of green energy and shouted "Ready to joust, Sinestro?"

"Creative combat, eh? Fine." With that, Sinestro angled his trajectory towards Hal, also constructing a lance. The two Green Lanterns crashed into each other, creating a massive shockwave from their impact. Both were knocked back, but Sinestro felt less pain than Jordan, and he proclaimed this: "You may think that, because we both have power rings, we are evenly matched. But my will is stronger than yours. I can do more with my power. I am unstoppable as long as I possess this ring!"

Meanwhile, Robin watched from the sidelines. As he heard this, he suddenly got an idea: "The power ring… Starfire! Tear off my cape and use it on Sinestro!"

"Agreed. I see what you mean." She ripped off part of his cape, and flew towards Sinestro as she held it behind her back. Sinestro sensed her coming, and caused a massive beam of green energy to fly towards her. However, before the beam struck her, she placed the cape in front of her face. The beam disappeared harmlessly upon touching the cape's yellow-colored inner lining.

Before Sinestro could summon a blast that hit her from behind, Starfire wrapped the cape around his right hand-right over his ring! He could not call any energy from his power ring at all now, because something yellow was covering it! Then, Hal Jordan created a green rope to wrap around the black outside of the cape, preventing Sinestro from ever removing it! Sinestro didn't even get a chance to complain before Starfire sucker-punched him.

Without a conscious mind to maintain it, the cage surrounding Roornar disappeared. As he exited, Raven approached him and said "Hope you're not afraid of heights." And before Roornar could ask her what she meant, he was surrounded in black energy and hoisted into the air. She carried him through the air, his laser-claws making scrap-metal out of any robots he met. Alongside him was Beast Boy, using a monkey form to take one of the robots for a joyride.

This, and a few shots from Starfire, Cyborg, Robin, Val-yor, and the Violet Squadron quickly dispatched the remainder of the robots. Raven set Roornar down, and he promptly declared victory. Everyone cheered in response.

"I can't thank you enough for your help, Roornar." said Jordan. "Likewise." added Robin.

"No, I must thank you! We would not have won that battle without your help!"

"We wouldn't have been able to help if you hadn't shown up when you did!" commented Cyborg.

"Well…I guess we all need to share the credit. Now, could you help me gather up these piles of scrap as evidence? I'm going to take Blackfire before the Congress, make her testify her involvement, and make those bureaucrats call off the destruction of Tamaran."

Again, everyone cheered.

* * *

Biggest fight scene ever! I'm worried I didn't quite do it justice!

Anyway, the main conflict of the story has been resolved! I shall conclude it next time, and foreshadow possible sequels!

Until then, vote in my poll, and I'll see you later!


	8. The end of the crisis

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Teen Titans or the Green Lanterns or any associated characters.

The Violet Squadron and the Galactic Congress are made up by me, though.

Note: be prepared for EPIC BUREAUCRACY! I wouldn't blame you if you were suddenly bored.

* * *

Just to clear up a few things:

In a review sent by Grossgirl18, she claimed that only Starfire and Blackfire can shoot starbolts, and only Starfire can use eyebeams. I know this is the case for the mainstream DC Comics continuity.

However, the TV show is different from the comics. (Raven's not a telekinetic in the comics. She is in the show)

Notes concerning this issue: In episode 2, (Sisters) Blackfire uses eyebeams to take out the three centauri drones. This proves she can use eyebeams.

In episode 20 (Transformation) Starfire gains the ability to use eyebeams after her transformation, and it's mentioned that Blackfire had already gone through transformation

All of this leads me to believe that all Tamaranians have powers like Starfire (in the TV show, which is what I'm basing this story off). Hope this clears up any confusion!

* * *

Flashback:

"_I can't thank you enough for your help, Roornar." said Jordan. "Likewise." added Robin. _

"_No, I must thank you! We would not have won that battle without your help!"_

"_We wouldn't have been able __to__ help if you hadn't shown up when you did!" commented Cyborg._

"_Well…I guess we all need to share the credit. Now, could you help me gather up these piles of scrap as evidence? I'm going to take Blackfire before the Congress, make her testify her involvement, and make those bureaucrats call off the destruction of Tamaran."_

_Again, everyone cheered._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------The Next Day (Earth-time)---------------------------------------------------------------

The Teen Titans, Val-yor, and Hal Jordan filed through a special hallway, surrounded by Violet Squadron members. Soon, they were in some kind of massive meeting room. As each second passed in waiting, they all started to become concerned. What if the Galactic Congress didn't believe them and decided to continue attacking Tamaran anyway? What if the Congress was so set in racism that they would never consider being lenient on Tamaranians?

Soon, they heard a loudspeaker say "All rise in respect for the Representatives of the Galactic Congress."

Everyone stood up, as a massive array of aliens filed through every corner of the room. Some were monstrous, some looked like cartoon characters, others were some variation of humanoid. They all sat down in assigned seats, some up on a massive stage with podiums. (Think High-tech US senate floor)

After a few minutes, an alien with a feline look to him pulled up a seat in front of the biggest podium on the stage, and purred into a microphone: "This special session of The Galactic Congress will now begin. As we have some who are unfamiliar with proceedings here, I shall introduce myself: I am Tigrax, Chairman in charge of this meeting. Apparently, we are here to discuss the fate of two high criminals, and some kind of...Conspiracy, that they originated. Will Roornar, commander of the 23rd division of the Violet Squadron, please take the guest's seat?"

Roornar, in some manner of business clothes, stood up and was guided onto the stage. Soon, he was seated at a podium near Tigrax, and pulled another microphone near him, saying: "Thank you, Chairman Tigrax. As you all know, this Congress passed an order through this very hall, demanding that the imminent Tamaranian invasion be stopped, by means of genocide. I am here today, before this assembly, to say that we have been tackling the problem from the wrong angle."

There was murmuring among the Representatives, and one shouted "YOU'RE LYING, TROQ-LOVER!"

Tigrax shook his head in disappointment, and said "Will the Representative of Korugar please remain silent? If there is a possible reason that we made a mistake, we need to hear it out."

"Thanks again, Mr. Chairman. My reason, is that the criminal known as Blackfire, recently arrested, has been conspiring to manipulate the Congress in order to have Tamaran destroyed. She, and another criminal known as Sinestro, developed an army of-"

"SINESTRO? YOU HAVE SINESTRO WITH YOU? YOU MUST HAVE HIM-"

"Again, I remind the Representative of Korugar that he is required to remain silent while someone is speaking before the Congress."

"BUT SINESTRO HAS NO RIGHT TO LIVE AFTER WHAT HE DID!"

Immediately, the scene that followed was complete chaos. People were arguing left and right for about two minutes, until Tigrax hissed loudly into his microphone.

"I am disgusted at the amount of disrespect you're showing towards Roornar!"

But then, another Representative stood up, and calmly asked: "Excuse me, Chairman, but I would like to request that someone please explain why Korugar's representative is unable to behave in a rational manner at the mention of Sinestro."

Roornar looked at the Representative and said "A very good question. Hal, would you care to answer that? Is there anything you know about Sinestro that might be useful to know?"

Hal Jordan stood up, and said "I know everything about Sinestro. He used to be my teacher, after all!"

And with that, he was escorted to the stage, where he continued: "As for the thing about Korugar, I'd request permission to use my power ring to provide helpful images."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Hal's power ring behaved like a projector, projecting a slideshow on the screen, he explained:

"Sinestro was once a citizen of Korugar himself. When an accident happened, and a Green Lantern died on that planet, Sinestro found his body, and acquired his power ring. In short order, he became a Lantern himself, and even later, was assigned to train me when I myself was chosen to be a Lantern."

"However, Sinestro had some 'outside activities' going on: He used his power ring to conquer Korugar, and became it's dictator. He ruled with an Iron fist, crushing all who stood against him. Needless to say, eventually the Guardians found out, and he was jailed on Oa. I'm assuming that the people of Korugar still haven't forgiven him for what he's done to his own people, and that's why it's Representative is screaming for his termination."

Ending the slideshow, he stopped there, and more murmuring began among the Representatives.

"Thank you, Jordan. I'm sure that helped." commented Tigrax.

"Thank you, your honor. If it's not too burdening, can I help Roornar describe Blackfire's dealings with Sinestro?"

"Of course."

---------------------------------------------------------------Later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jordan and Roornar spoke, Violet soldiers dragged all the evidence before the Representatives.

"My team did a full investigation of Blackfire and Sinestro after their arrest. Here is what we were able to turn up:

Blackfire was once the Grand Ruler of Tamaran, hoping to rule in a similar manner to that described as how Sinestro ruled Korugar. However, Starfire, of earth's 'Teen Titans,' managed to oust her sister and banish her from the planet forever. Apparently, this got Blackfire angered, with intent to get revenge on her people.

She apparently stole a massive amount of robotics technology from top developers across the Galaxy, bribing officials to stay off her trail as she did. Then, she disguised herself and visited Sinestro on Oa. She smuggled a teleportation device into his cell; one that allowed him to leave his imprisonment briefly, and help her construct a robotic army.

These Robots were also given a holographic covering that made them look exactly like Tamaranians. With this, she attacked Korugar, apparently at the request of her co-conspirator, Sinestro. As soon as this Congress moved to attack Tamaran, Sinestro apparently decided to turn us against the Green Lantern Corps as well.

We found two of those teleporters in his cell, so we've assumed that he used the second one to attack the first blockade of Tamaran. This caused the Violet Squadron's forces to be ordered to blockade Oa as well. I was in charge of that fleet.

With even more help from Blackfire, Sinestro managed to escape from jail entirely, and pick up opponents of the blockades, which included the Teen Titans. This was in order to take them captive, and force them to watch as that new superweapon tore Tamaran to shreds."

Hal Jordan spoke up right here: "Her plan would have worked too, had Roornar not been willing to let me leave Oa and track down Sinestro; under escort, of course. And once again, I thank him for that."

"That one was unnecessary, but I welcome it nonetheless. Anyway, thanks to his help, we were able to free the captives, who in turn helped us destroy the robots and apprehend the two conspirators. I cannot thank everyone who helped my forces that day enough, and I'm sure they feel the same way about me. I would be even more grateful to you, if you can call off the blockades that resulted from our being manipulated by these people."

Then, Blackfire's face appeared on the screen and Roornar looked at it, saying "Blackfire, I've told everyone what we've discovered. Have you anything to say in your defense?"

In response, she said "What's the point of defending myself? I wanted Tamaran destroyed. I knew those racists in charge of the Galaxy would give me what I wanted. I did it, and I would do it again, in a thousand different ways, should I get the chance."

Roornar turned away, and her face disappeared. Again, people started murmuring...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------Much Later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_We interrupt this broadcast for a special report: The Galactic Congress has almost unanimously declared that their order to persecute and kill any Tamaranians that were met were based off faulty information, and must be repealed. As we speak, the blockades that surrounded the planet are being withdrawn. Appearantly, a pair of criminals had manipulated the Congress_---"

"Man, don't you love happy endings? Everyone's going to be all over it for months!" said Hal, turning off the Galactic TV in the lounge area of Green Lantern HQ.

In the sky above Oa, the Violet Squadron's fleet was leaving orbit. Green Lanterns from almost every world were celebrating. The Guardians were just glad that the current crisis was over.

"Hey, Hal! What're you going to do with Sinestro?" asked Robin, who was present.

"That's up to the Guardians to decide, but I'm gonna bet that they're planning to throw him into the Anti-matter universe. He caused so much discrimination when he pulled that stunt with Blackfire, what better fitting punishment but to send him to a world where the Green Lanterns are discriminated against?"

"....Actually, I think it's letting him off lightly."

---------------------------------------------------------Elsewhere------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Cyborg was wandering around, talking technical stuff with aliens he met. Eventually, he ran into a Green Lantern that looked suspicously familiar...

"XL Terrestrial?"

The Lantern turned, his antennae twitching in confusion, said "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"You....you look a lot like a criminal from my planet called 'XL Terrestrial.' He told me his race was extinct!"

The Lantern chuckled to himself, and then said "Extinct? My, this 'XL Terrestrial' is a delusional specimen. My race is alive and well!"

"But...he remembers people coming and destroying his world!"

Hal Jordan, overhearing this, said "I can answer that."

Cyborg turned to Hal, who said "The Violet Squadron found, among Blackfire's possessions, a memory-altering helmet and her diary. The diary had an entry about knocking out a random alien, making him remember a Tamaranian invasion force destroying his home, and sending him to earth. I would assume that would be XL."

Cyborg processed all of this a bit, and then said "So he's been living a lie all this time?"

"Precisely. The only thing that the Tamaranians have done wrong is banish all their criminals from their planet, where they could influence everyone's opinions of Tamaranians."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Val-yor, where are you going, now that my sister is being imprisoned by the Green Lanterns?"

"Hmmm...I'm not sure. I'm thinking of starting a Tamaranian-Rights movement, much like that 'Civil-Rights movement' from your earth's history. I don't know where to start it, though."

"What is this 'Civil-Rights' you speak of? I never read much of earth's history."

"Let's just say...If things go the way I hope they will, you will never hear the word 'Troq' ever again."

Star couldn't believe what she just heard: He was planning to make people stop insulting Tamaranians! "This is a cause for celebration! You must come and participate in the consuming of Traditional Tamaranian Glord-snox!"

Val-yor was dragged away by the over-excited Tamaranian before he could agree or disagree.

Robin watched, and said to himself "I'd better tell her that there aren't any cockroaches on Oa."

--------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blackfire talked to herself, while Kilowog stood guard over her cell.

"Those fools. No prison, no matter how secure, can hold me forever. I will get out. And I will have my revenge! And next time, it will be Earth that feels my fury! AHH-HAHAHAHAHA-"

"Aww, shaddup!" shouted another inmate.

* * *

There you have it! The finishing of my largest-scale story yet!

The results of my poll are now counted, and my official decision has been made! My new project (as decided by you, my faithful readers) shall appear sometime in early January, maybe sooner!

* * *

UPDATE:

My new story, The Dare Master, has finally arrived! For those who were anticipating it, it's a Humor/Drama with Beast Boy, starring a Villain I made up!


End file.
